Blind Hope
by A Fishy In The Sea
Summary: Clary was taken by Valentine, then tortured and used. Jace and the others save her, but she returns different, and in danger. Can Clary be restored to her former glory? Can they stop Valentine? Can they hold on to this blind hope?
1. Rescue

**Okay, so what you need to know before reading: Clary was taken by Valentine and Jace and everyone have been struggling to find her. This takes place on the mount to save Clary. Also: Clary's mother is dead...or is she? Not my first story, but the first one I feel deticated to. Enjoy.**

Jace slashed his way through the horde of demons, drenched in blood and ichor. Teeth gritted in pain, he reminded himself of his goal. Get to Clary. Save Clary. What they could be doing to her right now...

This thought filled him with rage, and with a guttural roar, he cut through the last of demons. There! He could see the door up ahead. Stepping over bodies of demons, he ran towards the door and tried the doorknob. Locked. Of course. He threw his weight against the door, and yelped in pain. He had been fighting for hours. They all had.

Gathering the last of his strength, he hurled himself against the wood again and again. Finally it fell, and he stumbled into a dimly light room.

There was blood splattered all over the walls, and his stomach jumped into his throat as he recognized the small figure slumped against the back wall.

"Clary!" He shouted, running towards her. She didn't look up, didn't move when he pulled her into his arms.

"Clary! Come on! Say something! Anything!" He shook her frail shoulders, dying for her to open those lovely green eyes of hers.

He screamed her name again, and clutched her to him, eyes glistening with tears. She felt cold, and limp in his arms.

"Please. Oh god please, no. Not her." He cried into her shoulder, gut wrenching sobs ripping their way out of his throat.

"Please Clary, you can't leave me. I need you. I love you." He whispers, searching her face. Even bruised, bloody, and pale as she was, he still found her beautiful.

Suddenly, she moaned and stirred in his arms.

"Clary?"

"Jace?" She whispered, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." He sobbed. "It's me."

She smiled, but still didn't open her eyes. Those eyes he wanted so desperately to see.

"I knew you would come for me. I told them you would."

"Always." He whispered. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

He picked her up carefully, cradling her close to his chest. He turned to the door, not suprised to see the others crowding the door, looking on with horrified eyes.

Alec, Mangus, Izzy, Simon, The Werewolves, and several select members of the clave were all there, there to help him save Clary. They backed up slowly, letting him through, all walking slowly behind him except for Luke, who kept pace with him. He could feel the waves of rage rolling off of him as he struggled to keep his composure.

"Valentine?" Jace asked softly, trying not to disturb Clary.

"He escaped." Luke growled through gritted teeth."He won't get away with this. We'll hunt the bastard down and make him pay."

Jace nodded slowly, his eyes still on Clary. "Yes..." he said slowly, his voice laced with venom. "He will."

**Read and review? If you sneezed while reading this, bless you. Have a nice day!**


	2. All My Fault

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Beth, a guest was my first reviewer, so this chapter will be dedicated to her. To Multi-Fandom-Ever-123: I KNOW. Jace and Clary forever! **

**Also! I know Jace is a little OOC. It's necessary for the plot to progress. He will become more Jace-like as the story goes on. Enjoy!**

Jace sat in the living room with everyone else, silently, filled with worry and pain. He should feel better he thought. That she was here, and safe. But no matter how he went over what happened, he could find no excuse. It was all his fault. His fault this had happened.

**-flashback-**

"Valentine! We have you cornered! There's nowhere to run!" Jace grins sadistically at the sight of Valentine backed up against a cliff ledge, with no weapons and no one to save him.

"Don't get too cocky Jace." Clary murmurs, her eyes locked on Valentine. She moves slowly towards him, two seraph blades glowing in her hands.

"You should listen to your sister Jonathan. If you're feeling cocky, then you've obviously missed something."

"My name isn't Jonathan!" Jace shouts, scowling at Valentine.

"And we aren't brother and sister, remember?" Clary's voice is calm and composed, she could be having a conversation about the weather.

She's almost to Valentine now, if he wanted to, he could reach out and touch her. This puts Jace on edge, and for the first time he realizes that this whole thing was way to easy.

"Clary...maybe you should back up. The rest of the Clave will be here soon. We just have to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Come on, back up."

"No." For the first time, Jace hears the shadowhunter she is in her voice. Her voice is deadly, cold, and emotionless. "I can end this right here, right now. I'm tired of waiting. I can kill him right now." Despite her frigid voice, Jace can see her shaking.

"We need him alive! The Clave gave us specific orders!"

"They said alive if possible. We'll say he attacked. The bastard needs to die. I'll not let my mother's death be for nothing!" She brings the seraph up to his throat.

"Any last words?" She whispers.

"Yes." Valentine grins evilly. "How do you know your Mother is dead?"

"Don't play games. We saw you stab her." Jace says.

"That doesn't me she's dead. I would never purposely hurt Joycelyn."

"What are you saying ?" Clary whispers.

"I think you know. I'll make you a deal. Come with me, and you can be with her again. I promise you'll be safe."

Clary slowly lowers the blade, and a tense silence fills the cold air.

"You have her?"

Valentine smiles, he knows he's got her. "Of course."

"...and I'll be safe?"

"Clary, what are you doing?! You can't be serious!" Jace shouts.

Clary turns around slowly, tears glistening with tears.

"Jace, he has my Mom. She's alive! I have to see her!" Her voice cracks, and Jace realizes how much she's been holding back all this time.

"Don't do it! You can't trust him!" Jace yells, and stumbles towards her.

She shakes her head. "I have to." Then she steps backwards, towards Valentine. He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" He screams, sprinting towards them.

Valentine smiles once more at Jace, then steps backward off the cliff, bringing her with him.

"Clary!" He screams, the agonized noise ripping it's way out of his throat. He scrambles to the edge of the cliff, almost throwing himself over in the process.

His keen eyes scour the ocean and sharp rocks below, to no avail.

"Oh god. Please no!" He sobs, collapsing on the ground. Later, when they question him, all he will be able to answer with is, "She's gone. I failed."

**-end flashback-**

**Well that escalated quickly...**

**I know that was short. But I write with the flow of the story, not for volume.**

**Mangus next chapter! I love him.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want to, I'm very much open to ideas and critique. Any plot ideas or twists you would like to see? Let me know!**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless you! **


	3. Before the Storm

**Hello readers! How's your day been? Mine was particularly stressful. I had to watch the trolls all day and supervise their "slumber party". 5 kids between the ages of 13 years old to 18 months all hyped up on sugar = hell. Why couldn't I have been an only child? **

**Anyways, I have a challenge for you guys! The first one who can figure out what's wrong with Clary, (besides being mentally and physically scarred for life) using any hints I have dropped so far, gets a prize! I will feature you in my next chapter! Just make your guess in a review, and give me your name, physical features, and any defining personality traits you many have.**

**Also! Your reviews all asked for more lengthy chapters. This one is reallly short, (sorry, sorry, sorry!) but it's kinda like the calm before the storm. All will be explained next chapter so it will definitely be longer. I will also try to make the chapters longer in general. Enjoy!**

Magnus looked at Clary, who was lying in the middle of the library's floor. Even sleeping, her face was pale and strained, her mind and body scarred. Surrounding her were potions, burn marks, and a magical circle that was deeply carved into the library's dark oak floor.

He grimaced, feeling the exhaustion washing over him, threatening to overcome him. This had been hard. It had exhausted almost every drop of magic he had. He doubted he even had the energy for a simple summoning spell. Sighing, he turned to face the giant oak doors. How to tell them...Jace would be livid.

He shook his head sadly and started to open the door, but froze when he heard her voice.

"Magnus...is that you?"

He took a deep breath and turned around, facing the room once more.

"Yeah hon, it's me. I'm going to send the others in, okay?

"Okay. And Magnus? Thank you," she breathed.

He nodded shakily, knowing she couldn't see him, but not trusting himself to speak.

He opened the door and walked slowly down the hall. There hasn't been a disturbance in the Shadowhunter world like this in ages. Her power level is apparent to any magical creature, even more so now that her soul is damaged. This will mean war.

**Uhm, so, read and review? I can never fully express how much reviews mean to a writer! If there is anything you want to see in the story, let me know! I'll try to get on that.**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless you, bless your face!**

**P.S. Pretty sure I switched tenses somewhere maybe? I'm really bad at that and this was written at five am, (insomnia is a bitch) so sorry if that was a bit confusing.**


	4. Lift the Veil

**We have a winner already! Multi-Fandom-Lover-123, you are just bitchin girl. Spot on. This user is a primary example of a great reader, reviewer and general Fanfictioner. And I, applaud you. You will be put in the next chapter! (But no, no gouging. Nice guess though.)**

**Alright you guys! I'm armed with a can of spray cheese and I'm ready to write. Here we gooooooo! (Zippy, yes, yes it was.)**

Jace looked up as Magnus entered the room. The normally energetic, flirty warlock looked tired and weak. His normally gelled hair was limp, and he looked distinctly less glittery than usual.

He sat down into a plush armchair and sank into it, his eyes closed.

The atmosphere in the room became even more thick and uncomfortable as Magnus just sat there, not speaking. Finally, Jace could take no more, and he snapped.

"Well? How is she? Is she okay? You fixed her right? What-"

Magnus held up a hand, effectively silencing the anxious teen.

"She's alive. She's awake, and she's taking visitors. But there's something you should probably know first."

Jace didn't hear another word, as he was already hurtling down the hall. Running to her, like he always has been. Like he always will. **(A/N: I wrote that and was like: yeeeeeessssss. :3 3)**

Clary laid on the cool floor silently, trying to collect her thoughts. She knew Jace would come barreling in here any minute, with a million question, and when he did, she knew she had to be prepared to answer. Right now...she wasn't. Every thought of these past months sent her sprawling into complete and utter horror and panic. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry her eyes out, then never have to do anything ever again.

But she knew she couldn't . That wasn't how Shadowhunters worked, she knew. They kicked some ass, then went home and had coffee. They didn't cry, and they certainly didn't curl up in a ball and do nothing. They got back up and they got on with their lives. But still...she hasn't always been a Shadowhunter. She was just a girl from brooklyn for chrissakes!

She exhaled shakily and felt her her hair scatter. "Great." She thought. "I bet I look like crap." She thought this, and fought the urge to laugh hysterically. "Taken prisoner and tortured, and I'm worried about how I look. I really have lost it."

She did laugh then, it bubbling out of her chest and up her throat. It was raw, and didn't even really sound like a laugh, more like a sob. She claps her hands over her mouth when she hears the door slam against the wall and footsteps running into the room.

"Clary!" Jace. Of course. Who else would it be?

"Jace. How are you?" She was trying to sound happy, relaxed, and rested, but winced as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Even to her own ears they sounded fake, forced.

He laughed brilliantly, and Clary felt the edges of her mouth curl up too. He sounded so relieved.

"How am I doing? I should be asking you that!" He sobered up instantly, and took her hand. He marveled at how small and delicate she was, just like he always did. At how small her hand was in his.

"Does it hurt much?" He said quietly.

"No." Liar. "Magnus took care of most of the pain. I'm just really tired."

"Oh! Yeah, we should get you in a bed. That'll be much more comfortable than the floor. Do you think you can stand?"

Clary opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when someone spoke from the doorway.

"That's probably not the best idea."

Luke stood in the doorway, flanked by Alex and Izzy.

"Luke!" Clary cried, sitting up abruptly, and gasping when a wave of pain washed through her.

He smiled tightly, and walked to her. "Hi sweetheart." He said, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Magnus said you had something to tell us?"

She sighed heavily, and Luke can feel her thin frame shake.

"Yeah. I do."**_**

Everyone was clustered in Clary's room where she was lying in her bed, eyes closed, head tilted at the ceiling.

"Clary? What is it you needed to tell us?" Izzy says gently.

Clary takes a deep breath and sits up.

"I guess... I just wanted to tell you everything that happened. You deserve to know, and I think that if I keep it to myself anymore, it'll drive me crazy."

"You don't have to. No one expects that of you." Luke says.

"No. But you should." She hesitates, then begins to speak.** (A/N: HOLY CRAP HERE IT IS!)**

"I really did think he had Mama. You know, he always did love her. In his twisted way. It seemed believable that he would have kept her. But he didn't. I guess I wanted to believe that she was alive. That there was some way I could save her. But can't. And I understand that now." Her voice cracks, and she struggles to keep her composure. But she shakes her head and continues.

"At first, he was perfectly nice to me. I could have been an honored guest at the White House. He gave me food, clothes, and my every need was attended to. But he watched me all the time. I had a feeling I was being researched. I couldn't escape, so I decided to play along. One night, I started feeling the itch to draw, like I do when I create a new rune. I tried to ignore it, because I had a thought that maybe that's what he was waiting for. But it just got worse and worse. I would find myself gravitating towards pencils and pens. But I just willed myself away. I fell asleep one night, and when I woke up, it was carved everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the furniture. When I try to fight it, it gets worse. Valentine found out, and he locked me away with nothing. And it just kept happening again and again. I couldn't control it. And the more frustrated and angry I got, the more evil they got. The first time a really bad one came out-"

She sobs and covers her face. Jace lurches towards her and gathers her in his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay. Just stop."

"No. I have to. He-he tried it on me. It was Decay. It hurt so bad. I could-could see the flesh melting off of my bones before my eyes. It wasn't permanent though, and I healed. And they just kept getting worse and worse. He would use them all on me. But the worst one... Blindness. I knew what he would do. I tried to hide it. But I couldn't! And-and-"

She dissolves into sobs, clutching onto Jace.

"Clary. Open your eyes." Jace demands suddenly.

"No! I won't!" She screams.

"Do it."

She slowly lowers her shaking hands. And then, just as slowly, opens her eyes. In place of her emerald eyes are black, glassy orbs with a glowing red rune etched in the center.

**BWAHAHAHA. Daaaamn. I'm good. There you have it folks. Now, if you don't mind, I need to rest my brain with videos of cats.**

**Also. Multi-Fandom-Lover-123 is now my co-writer. And possibly Mx2flip. But idk. I have no idea what's happening. Any notes she (or they) makeswill be like this: (C/A:)If you sneezed while reading this, bless you. Bless your face.**


	5. Help Arrives!

**C/N: Hey guys its Multi-Fandom-Lover123 or as the fabulous author calls me, "K," XD**

**I'm excited to be a co-writer in this amazing story :D, and as a co-writer I might be popping in here and there or maybe just to say hi like this! Lol, this chapter is the chapter where I come in as a character! . . , but just so you know I'm not a country girl or anything, XD A Fishy In The Sea actually wrote my description and most of my characters dialogue, so not a country girl XD ENJOY! :D**

**So, as a far as making K country, I dunno, that's how I envision her. Also: I made her say "two kittens in a can", because a) that's such an adorable thing to say, and b) I LOVE CATS. So uh...yeah, the chapter.**

"I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him! I'll make him pay! I'll gouge his eyes out! See how he likes it!" Jace screamed, pacing the hall outside of Clary's room. Izzy sat on the floor with Simon, who had his arms wrapped around Izzy comfortingly. Alec was leaning against the wall, watching Jace with worried eyes. Magnus stood next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"I'll-I'll-" wordless with rage, Jace stormed down the hallway, revenge clearly on his mind.

"You know..." said Magnus. There is someone I could call..."

Jace stopped immediately, and stormed back down the hall. "Then why...didn't you tell me this...earlier?!" He seethed, getting in Magnus's face. The warlock stared at him, looking almost bored.

"Hmmm...Figured you needed to get this out. Bottling up anger is bad for you."

Jace said nothing for a minute, then turned abruptly on his heel, throwing open the door to Clary's room.

"Out." he hissed, and Mayrse, Robert, and Luke all exited silently. Jace slammed the door, and all was quiet, except for faint weeping.

"Well...suppose I should call her up?"

Jace looked at Clary, who was curled up on her bed, crying softly. He walked over to her, and lay down next to her, relishing her warmth. He pressed his forehead to hers and wrapped her hands in his.

She whimpered and choked out, "I'm sorry."

This was the last thing he expected to hear. "Oh love. What do you have to be sorry about?"

"You-you told me not to trust him. And I went anyways. And I made you upset. And mad."

"No one's questioning you. If I thought he had you, I would have one the same thing. Of course I'm upset. We all are. And you shouldn't think for a second that I'm mad at you. I'm horribly angry at him. For him to do this to you..."

He brushed his hand along her cheek, and she sighed, pressing into his touch.

"He'll come after me you know. I was one hell of a research project." She almost smiled, but Jace winced, unnerved by her carefree tone.

"He can't come for you if I get to him first."

"Hmmm..." She sighed. Then Jace felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Carefully, so not to bounce her, he sat up. He slowly slid off the bed, and started to walk away, when her hand grabbed his wrist.

"Jace. Stay with me?"

He allowed himself to be pulled back down next to her and she cuddled up against him. He smiled down at her and whispered,

"Always ."

"Oh, how cute!"

Jace opened his eyes and glared groggily at whoever had woken him up. It was a pale girl with big dark brown eyes, and super curly hair. She had streaks of blond in it, and was wearing a headband. She was wearing worn out jeans, and had on a white t-shirt that said meow. Not only did she look to be about 13, but she had to be the most inked up Shadowhunter Jace had ever seen. There were probably more runes on her then there was skin.

She had her hand on her hip and she beamed even brighter when he looked at her.

"Ya'll are as cute as two kittens in a can!"

Jace shifted his irritated gaze to Magnus who was standing in the doorway with an amused expression.

He then looked down at Clary, who was curled up beside him, her head on his chest.

"Now! Why don't we get started?"

"Started with what? Do I know you?" Jace said harshly."

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Kiera. But you can call me K. I'm-

"One of Magnus's friends. Shadowhunter. You have extensive knowledge of the creation and usage of ancient runes. You live in Brooklyn," murmured Clary.

K. seemed delighted by this, and clapped her hands, laughing. "Very good! May I ask how you knew this?"

Clary sat up, and pulled back her sleeve. On her arm was a rune that was made up of three circles, one fitting inside of the other, the pattern reminded Jace of a bull's eye, but instead of a colored in circle in the middle of the smallest circle, there was a heart. But the rune didn't stop there; inside of the heart was a four pointed star that looked like a compass of the cardinal directions.

"It's called Knowing. It lets me know everything about you."

"Is that one of the ones you created?" Asked K sounding genuinely curious.

Clary nodded still cuddled up to Jace.

"That's interesting…" K. said while she was studying the rune, "Do you mind if I take a closer look?" She sounded completely serious, like a completely different person from the girl who had entered the the room moments before. It seemed that she had entered work mood.

Jace started to protest, but Clary cut him off.

"Sure go ahead."

How relaxed she was unnerved him to no end. And he was still really bugged out by the way Clary never opened her eyes. It completely infuriated him. He clenched his jaw before he could do something stupid like go hunt down Valentine.

K. gently held Clary's forearm so she could get a better look at the rune.

"It's nothing like any of the other runes I've seen before." She said, still looking at it from different angles.

"What about her eyes!?" Jace said angrily, but K. was still engrossed in the rune.

He stared at Magnus, who was still standing where he was when Jace and Clary woke up, looking completely at ease

"You said she could help, and all she's doing is looking at that dumb rune like there's nothing wrong with her eyes, like that's the reason she came here but it's not! She supposed to be helping us!" Jace said dangerously.

K straightened up and looked at Jace with a murderous glare.

"I'm here out of the kindness of my heart, to help Clary which means I need to know more about this power she has and how she creates the runes. Did you think I would actually be able to just waltz in here, take one glance at her and say, "Oh its simple!"? Well that's tough, because it's not simple or easy. I came to help, not to get talked down to by some arrogant dyed blond. So just shut it, or leave." K finished her rant with crossed arms and her dark brown eyes burning with anger.

"You shouldn't doubt her Jace, she may be young, but she's incredibly smart for her age, and she knows more about runes than you ever will. Let her work," Magnus said from the doorway.

Clary laughed a small, hysterical laugh that ended quickly. "Dyed blond. Isn't that what Simon said when you first met him?

K smiled up at Magnus and then continued to look at the runes that still showed up on Clary's body.

Fuming, Jace sat silently waited for what seemed like an eternity until K finally decided to look at Clary's eyes.

Her eyes were the same black, glassy orbs with a glowing red rune etched in the center. Jace went rigid and he fought the urge to throw up.

"Good lord..." K. breathed.

**So, read and review pretty please? K. and I would really appreciate it...**


	6. Save the Clace Drama for Your Mama

**C/O: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Honestly, I'm proud and disappointed in my character, but I wanted to thank A Fishy in the Sea for adding me in as a character and doing a great job about it. I wouldn't change the character she made one bit :D**

**A: Hey ya'll. How ya been? Sorry this is lateish, I've been going through some really tough stuff, and writing was just not a first priority (Shocking right?!) **

**New character (CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4, this means you!) )in the next chapter (or possibly the one after) Anyways, I hope you guys like it, I'm sorry If it sucks.**

Jace tried to look away as K. examined Clary. But he found he couldn't. Entranced, he watched with some kind of sick fascination as she was poked and prodded at Clary like a science experiment.

K. took out a scalpel and leveled it at Clary. Jace tensed, and leaned forward, ready to leap at her.

"It's amazing, in a terrible way of course. The power you have... The rune hasn't damaged your eye at all. It actually radiates outward, covering your eyes. Is it painful?"

Clary shook her head. "Not anymore. It was really bad when it was being drawn, but it stopped when he was done."

"Who did it? Magnus didn't give me specifics."

With a cold, detached, voice, Clary said firmly, "Valentine, my father."

K. didn't seem surprised, but instead nodded. "Yes... he mentioned he had a daughter." (A/N: BWAHAHAHA)

"What?" Jace's voice cracked like a whip through the quiet room. He stood up quickly, hands balling into fists.

"My mother, Amy Claire, was in the circle. We both fought in the siege against Idris."

"Who's side?"

"Hmmm?" K. looked up distractedly, seeming surprised by his anger.

"Who's. Side. Were. You. On?" He growls, shaking with anger.

"Valentine's. He's gone about it the wrong way of course, but his principles are genius."

Like lightning, Jace had wrenched her up by the front of her shirt and slammed her up against the wall. Clary yelps, and he felt bad for startling her, until he remembered the problem at hand, and faced K with a bone chilling look. (C/A: OMG I'M GETTING BEAT UP BY JACE? O.O)

"How dare you. How dare you say that! I should kill you right now for even having the nerve to say it!"

"Jace..." Said Magnus warningly. He detached himself from the doorway and came to stand behind him. "Relax. Let go of K."

"No." he snarled, fury recognizable in everything about him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Magnus replied. "You seem to think I'm asking. I said, let go of K. Now." (C/A: To bad Magnus is gay and dating Alec!)

After a moment, deciding that he didn't want to invoke the warlocks wrath, Jace loosened his grip on K's shirt and threw her sideways. To her credit, she didn't even stumble.

"Get out." He snarled. K nodded, and started to move towards the door, but stopped when Clary spoke up.

"She's not going anywhere."

Jace whirled to face her, looking astounded.

"Are you kidding me? She's on his side! We can't trust her!"

"Everyone makes mistakes. And you dislike the Clave too."

"That doesn't make me a murder! That doesn't make me crazy! Max DIED in that battle. Doesn't that matter to you?

"She didn't kill anyone. She feels bad about even working for Valentine. That's one of the reasons she came."

"Did your silly rune tell you that?" he spat out.

"Yes," she replied evenly.

"You're a fool. Either she goes or I go."

A tense silence filled the air as everyone one waited for Clary to answer.

With a shaking voice, she whispered, "I guess you should leave then."

Jace recoiled as if he'd just been hit, like the weight of her words physically hurt him.

"Fine," he snarled, wrenching the door open. "But one day you're going to do something stupid, and I'm not going to be there to save you."

**Awh, Jace and Clary are . During the series I feel like Jace does some really dumb things that jeopardize their relationship... A LOT. Makes me want to mess up his beautiful face.**

**If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Review if you wanna :)**


	7. Sisters

**Hello my lovelies. Did you miss me? Yeah. I thought so. Hope ya'll are having a good day. While writing, I discovered this. Basically: I write Fanfic because I have nothing better to do and ship characters because I can't get an actual boyfriend. Forever alone. Anyways, chapter:**

Jace slammed the door to Clary's room and stumbled out, (Jace stumbling? This how you know shit is getting real...)

Simon, Izzy and Alec all jump, and stand.

"Jace? Are you okay?" Alec says hesitantly. Jace ignores him, and sprints down the hall, looking like a caged animal. Alec curses and runs after him, down the hallway and out the doors onto the street, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a woman on a motorcycle.

"Jace! Stop! Hold on!"

Jace runs like a man possessed, towards the center of the city. "Central Park, Of course. He always did love Central Park."

Eventually Alec finds him sitting up against a tree, eyes scarily blank.

"Jace," Alec says cautiously, coming to sit in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Jace shakes his head, and looks at Alec. He looks like a man that's been broken.

"I can't do it. I can't look at her." His voice cracks and he seems to be on the edge of tears. "She looks at me with those eyes, and I just- I just feel so sick. So angry, angry at her even. And I know it's not her fault. But I just can't. I just can't do this anymore. If it wasn't for me, if it wasn't for us, she would have never gotten into any of this. She could be normal right now! She could have fallen in love with the bloodsucker, and had awkward children. But I just had to have her. When I saw her...it was like nothing else mattered. Nothing except for her. Even when we thought we were brother and sister, I felt the same way. And now she's...she's ruined because of me! And Max, Max is dead, all because of me. Because I destroy everything."

His voice was emotionless, flat. Alec had seen Jace cry, once or twice. He had seen him on top of the world, and he had seen him filled with an incomprehensible amount of rage. But he had never seen him like this. Never seen him so...so dead.

Making a split moment decision, Alec stuck his hand out. Jace looked at dumbly.

"Come on. We're going to go get wasted."

**(A/N: I think this is the first and last time Alec will EVER say this.) (C/A: Better be -_-)**

Clary stood in the shower, feeling the water stream down her back. Since her sight had been taken away, Clary had found that all her senses were incredibly heightened. Being in the shower was almost overwhelming. This would take some getting used to.

"Clary?" Izzy's voice came from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

The door opened, and Clary could hear Izzy's feet softly padding in.

"Are you okay in here? Do you need any help?"

"Well...I can't tell what is what. You've got a lot of shampoo and stuff in here. They all feel the same..."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Here, do you want me to hand you the right bottle?"

"Yeah. I guess that'll work."

Clary hears the shower door open and feels a rush of cold air. Then Izzy's sharp gasp of surprise.

"What? What happened?" Clary says anxiously.

"I...I've just never seen so many scars on a person..."

"Runes leave scars. You know that just as much as I do."

"But...these don't look like normal scars."

Normal scars left over from runes are pale white, sometimes silver. But theses, these were blood red, like she was still bleeding. They looked unnatural against her cream colored skin.

"Negative runes leave negative effects on the body. Now would you please hand me the right bottle and close the door?" Clary sounded brisk, like she was trying to get the conversation over with.

Silently, Isabella handed her a bottle of shampoo and closed the shower door, then exited the bathroom. Sinking down to the floor, she rested her back up against the door, making sure to not be far away if her sister needed her.

**(C/O: Aww, sister :D that's adorable :D)**

**So, as I mentioned I was looking for a Co-writer for a Soul Eater Fanfic I wanted to do. If you're interested, PM me, or write it in a review okay **

**Also: I wanted to thank K and CanivleDuckWithAnAxe4, you guys did BRILLIANT job of getting my ass in gear. So thanks: 3.**

**Annnnd a lot of people have been following me, but not reviewing. I need your criticism. If you follow, please review. It can even be: poop. Just do it please.**

**IF YOU SNEEZED WHILE READING THIS BLESS YOU. BLESS YOUR FACE.**


	8. Zippos

**Hello once again readers! Sorry this is a bit late, but shit has been cray. School is just-bleh. Anyways, ****CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4 ****has been featured, and it will be pretty obvious who she is. Personally, I like the character. I have a feeling she might be the comedy relief of this story. (And lord do we need that! This story is sooooo beyond serious.)**

**Also! Ya'll should read Save Us by **_**AngelofAir**_**. It. Is**_**. Amazing**_**. While reading it I had tears streaming down my face. I mean legit sobbing guys. It's pretty awesome. And sad. But still awesome. Jace is just really kick ass the whole time.**

**Enjoy! **

Clary sat with Isabelle, discussing how she could get around, now that she could no longer see.

"We'll have Church stick with you. Then he can lead you wherever you need to go."

"I'm pretty sure that cat hates me."

"No, he just acts like he does. He loves all of us, trust me."

"If you say so, but he-" Clary was about to say how the cat would be no use in the shower or when she's getting dressed, but she is interrupted by the sound of the door flying open and then she was being crushed into a hug, and someone with a British accent was going on about, "What a doll she was."

"What the hell?" Izzy screeched. She was free of the person suddenly, and a loud thump resounded through the room. Clary assumed she had hit the stranger, or thrown them on the floor.

Izzy stared at the woman before who she had dumped on the floor.

She had dark brown hair that fell to the bottom of her rib cage and large green eyes that looked at her curiously. She was dressed in a red shirt with black pants and red high heels. She had on a leather jacket, which revealed curling runes creeping up her neck. In her nose was a tiny emerald stud.

"Who are you?" Izzy demanded, hands on her hips. To her surprise, the women jumped up gracefully and crossed her arms, scowling at her.

"Who are you?" She asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked first!"

"I asked second."

The two faced off silently for several minutes, until Izzy, feeling slightly intimated by the women huffed and turned towards Clary, taking her hand and guiding her to sit on the bed.

"Isabelle Lightwood. Shadowhunter."

"Maelle Graymark. Shadowhunter."

Clary sat up straight and leaned in the direction which she thought Maelle was in. "Graymark? As in Luke Graymark?"

"Ah. I see you've met my sister." Isabelle looked in the doorway to see Luke leaning in the doorway casually, his hands in his pockets.

"Sister?! I thought you only had one sister!" Clary exclaims, throwing her hands in the air.

"I have two sisters. Atamis and Maelle. She just never came up in conversation."

Clary hears Maella scoff. "Never came up in conversation. Bloody hell, I _**am **_the conversation."

She sat down in the chair for Isabelle's bearue, leaning the chair back on two legs and grinning cockily.

"Maelle," said Luke tiredly. "Not that I don't _**love **_your company, but why are you here? I thought you were stationed in London."

_"London," Clary thought. "That explains the accent."_

"I heard you'll all were having a spot of trouble. So of course I rushed over. Mum sends her love by the way."

"Mom thinks I am a disgusting animal now." Luke says bluntly. "She never 'sends her love.'…she doesn't know you're here does she?"

Maelle throws her head back and laughs loudly, and then fishes a pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket, tapping one out and putting it in her mouth.

"Ah brother. Observant as always. No, she doesn't know I'm gone 'jus yet. You are so lucky, getting to live by yourself out here. I'm 21, and she till treats me like I wear a nappy. Ridiculous."

She takes out a cherry red zippo and flips it open, lighting her cigarette. She carefully blows smoke rings into the room, ignoring Izzy's glare and instead turns to Luke, who looks disappointed.

"Ah, come off it. You need another player on your team and you know it. Besides, I like America. You have all the cute fellas. I ran into one in the lobby. Black hair, pale skin? Vampire for sure. Maaan, he can bite me any time." She winked at Luke, who looked slightly disgusted and flicked ash onto Izzy's pink carpet, where it burned a small hole into the pink shag.

Izzys stood up and stalked over to Maelle, jabbing a finger at her.

"You take that disgusting thing _**out **_of my room, and stay **away **from _**my**_ boyfriend! " She snarled.

Maelle sat the chair down and stood up slowly, leaning close to Isabelle's face."

"You had better watch how you talk to me girl. I'll do what I want. Speak to me like that again and you'll be staring at the floor."

"Maelle!" Luke said sharply. "Out! You are a guest here and you will behave as such!"

The two stared each other down until Luke barks her name again, and Maelle walks out of the room slowly, wearing a shit eating grin the whole way. Luke slams the door behind them.

"Well…" Clary says slowly. "She's interesting."

**Ahahaha, beautiful. Anyways, review if you have the time/energy. Stay classy my friends. Bless your face.**

**~Salmon**


	9. Cold

**Hello once again audience! Sorry this is so late, I was originally giving this chapter to K, but she hasn't emailed me back, so... enjoy!**

Jace sat at a bar, a half empty scotch in front of him. Alec sat quietly next to him, sipping a pink fruity concoction, knowing that Jace would talk when he was ready.

Jace sighed, and ran his hands through his hair, turning to face is paravati. "So." He said tiredly. "What am I supposed to do now? Should I leave? Should I-oh God." He picked up his shot and quickly drained it, then slammed it down on the table.

"Well...and don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're being really ridiculous about this."

"What?!"

Alec cringed and put down his drink carefully.

"You think I'm being ridiculous? Have you seen her?!"

"Yes. I have. We all have. And we all feel the way you do. But you are being ridiculous."

"How am I being ridiculous?!"

"You are acting like a mundane that has just been stood up at prom," he replied firmly. "Which is ridiculous because we are not mundanes, and we don't. go. to prom."

"What does prom have to do with anything?! I don't even know what prom is!"

Alec waved his hand dismissively. "It's like a ball for mundanes, except tacky and useless. But that's not the point. The point is, that's what you're acting like. Instead of running away from all your problems and sulking, you should be there for Clary. But you're here with me, drinking. What are you drinking anyways? It looks much more normal than what I'm drinking."

Jace stared at his paravati, vaguely stunned. "Wow...your right." He jumped of his stool, and threw some cash down, hurrying out the door.

"Wait!" Alec called, scrambling after him. "Where are you going?"

"To apologize to Clary! Come on!"

**(Line. Anyone know how to make actual lines?)**

Luke fixed his younger sister with a piercing glare, arms crossed, as they stood outside of the institute. "Tell me why you're really here, or I will ship you back to London in a crate."

Maelle put a hand on her heart, looking exaggeratedly hurt. "Lucian, that cuts deep! Why can't I come down to help my family without having an ulterior motive?"

"You did not come to fight in the battle of Idris, even after I called, begging for your assistance. You did not attend my wedding. We have not spoken in a very long time. Why come here? Why now?"

Maelle's hurt expression changed quickly to anger, and she stepped forward, hissing, "That's not fair. You know that I was with my sisters! I cannot just pick up and leave when I am crafting! It doesn't work that way, and you know it!"

As she spoke, a look of understanding passed Luke's expression, and he nodded, looking distant.

"I see...the Sisters are meeting in here in New York aren't they? That's why you came all this way. Not for me or Clarissa."

Maelle had the decency to look ashamed, and she looked intently down at her shoes.

"That's what I thought." He brushed past her, starting to move up the steps.

"Lucian!"

Luke turns, looking regretfully at his sister.

"I came for you too. Just because things have gotten...rocky between us, doesn't mean we aren't family. And I'm so sorry I haven't been around. I heard about Jocelyn. I'm sorry for your loss. I was fond of her."

He turned back around, not wanting his sister to see the water in his eyes.

"You aren't fond of anyone but yourself."

And with that, he left his younger sister standing outside in the cold world, like she and their mother had long ago.

**(A/N: This almost made me cry. Like- I am so sappy.)**

**-Time elapsed, 20 minutes-**

Maelle sat on on the Institute steps staring at the the cloudy sky, a cigarette dangling from her thin fingers. She was so entranced in the sky that she did not notice two boys, once dark haired, and the other gold, until they were standing above her.

"Oh. Hello boys," she drawled, winking.

"Uh...hi," Alec said, looking slightly confused. "Who are you?"

"Maelle. But you can call me anything you want, handsome."

Alec blushed furiously, and hurried past her. "Yeah...nice to meet you. I'm just going to find Magnus..."

Shrugging, she turned to Jace. "And what about you? You got a name?"

"Jace...Wayland. It's nice to meet you." He offered his hand for her to shake, and she took it, exclaiming as she did so.

"Finally! Someone in this drafty 'ol Church with some sense of manners! Why don't you and me go hang out somewhere. You can show me the city!"

"As great as that sounds, I've got some things to take care of inside."

"Well lets go to that then!"

She slung an arm around his shoulders and steered him up the stone steps and through the door.

"So blondie, you live here?"

"Yeah. Alec and Isabelle are my brother and sister."

"Ah, Isabelle. I like her. She's got some spirit in 'er. But you don't look anything like her."

"Technically we're foster siblings. My father was Michael Wayland."

Maelle nodded seriously. "Michael was a good man. I knew him as a child."

Jace looked startled and shrugged out from under her arm. "You knew my father?"

"Yes. I remember, he used to give me candy when I saw him. Of course, this was a while ago, right when the circle was collapsing."

"You were part of the circle?"

"Ah, not really. I was just a little one back then."

"But did you-"

"Jace!"

Jace turned, irritated at the interruption. It was Isabelle, walking towards them, looking furious.

"Nice of you to finally show up! I cannot believe you just ran out like that!"

"What do you want Iz," he said through gritted teeth.

"That girl has her results back, she told everyone to go to the library. I figured you'd want to know if Clary was going to be able to see again."

Jace gasped, then ran back the way Isabelle had come. Maelle started to follow, but Isabelle grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing.?"

Maelle looked down at Izzy's hand on her arm bemusedly then back up at her. "To go hear the news. She is my niece after all.

"I don't think you should stay here. Luke didn't look too happy to see you, and I'm not delighted at your presence either."

Maelle laughed bitterly, then wrenched her arm from Izzy's grasp. "Luke is never happy to see me. And I don't really care if you're delighted or not, Princess. You don't have a say in this. Just give up before you put yourself in a hole. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go learn of my niece's recovery."

She walked calmly down the hallway, aware of Izzy's glare on her back.

**What did 'cha think? Review if you can. **  
**~Tilapia**


	10. Is This It?

**Hello! I know it's been a while. But I've been in the hospital so... Anywhoozle! This chappie is way short, but there is a reason to it! I have the next chapter already typed up so you won't have to wait long. But you will hate me for this.**

Jace burst-ed through the library doors, looking around wildly for Clary. He found her on a love seat talking to Simon, who was making useless hand gestures. He rushed towards her, brushing Simon aside and gathering her in his arms. She squeaked in surprise, but slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. "I was wrong, and I didn't-I wasn't thinking."

"I know." she said quietly, her voice cracking. "It's okay."

"No." He said fiercely, tightening his hold on her. "It's not okay. But I promise, I will never ever leave you again. You will always be safe with me."

She smiled, and it lit up her whole face. "I love you."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently, relishing in the warmth that coursed through him at her touch. He had been so cold these past months. He had felt like ice. Numb, empty. While he was still angry, so angry, he treasured her and the time they had together. He would take every. single. second.

"I love you too."

"You two are sickeningly sweet," said Maelle who was standing before them, hands placed jauntily on her hips.

"So?" Jace shot back, settling Clary protectively on his lap.

"Sweet is overrated. But you know that, don't 'cha love?" She replied, settling herself next to them. "Clarissa, I'm not sure we were introduced properly. I'm Maelle, your Aunt. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Clary turned her towards her, smiling hesitantly and opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately silenced by the familiar sound of Magnus's flouncing footsteps, and an almost silent pair that she assumed were K.'s.

Jace looked up apprehensively at K, who walked to the middle of the room stoically, and Magnus who danced in behind her.

"S-so," she started, acutely aware of everyone's eyes on her. "I studied ancient runes, tested a few myself, spoke with the Silent Brothers, and well..."

Jace resisted the urge to shake the small girl roughly and scream, "Spit it out!" Instead he settled for squeezing Clary's hand tightly and leaning forward.

"We determined..."****

Ohhhhh, Imma bitch. Feel free to bombard me with angry reviews.  
~Salmon


	11. Kaytastic Hero

**Aloha! How's ya'll been? Good, good. And hey, can't believe I haven't been doing this, but,**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN.**

**Kay. Only doing that once.**

**C/N, Multi-Fandom-Lover123: Heyyyo guys! It's been awhile :D sorry I might be a failure at writing notes for u guys :I anyways, thanks for reading and ENJOY :3**

* * *

"We determined...there's nothing I can do to return her sight."

**(A/N: I can already feel the hatred...)**

K. looked around at the expressions in the room that ranged from furious to heartbroken and she quickly added, "But there is a rune that I think would help!"

The silence in the room was deafening as Jace stood up quickly and crossed the room, pulling Clary after him.

"We'll do it! Whatever it is! Right Clary?" Jace looked down at Clary who stood close beside him, shaking slightly. "Clare?"

Ignoring Jace, Clary said hesitantly "It won't hurt will it?"

K smiled softy at her and said, "Not at all. I'll draw it on your temple. You might feel a little faint, but that should be it. It's close to seeing in heat vision."

Clary nodded slowly, and then stepped forward, holding her hair back. "You're sure?"

K. smirked. "I've never been wrong. 'Cept for that one time in Spain with that chupacabra..." She shook her head. Anyways." **(C/N: LOLOLOLOL XD)**

Everyone watched anxiously as she took a glowing steel from her pocket and touched it to Clary's forehead, who shuddered.

"Stay still. If I mess up, this could turn you into a complete vegetable."

Clary immediately froze, and K. set to drawing carefully, tongue sticking out. When she stepped back, Clary's knees immediately buckled, and she crumpled to the floor. Jace caught her before she landed in the floor, as everyone rushed forward to crowd around her.

He could faintly hear K. apologizing frantically, ("I said she'd be dizzy!")

But he was more concerned about Clary, whose head rested in her lap.

"Clare? You okay?"

She murmured quietly, before slowly opening her eyes, but gasping and quickly closing them again.

"Ohhh. That's...different."

"What is?" He said apprehensively, smoothing her unruly hair.

"Everything is red and blue", she moaned.

A collective sigh swept through the room, and as Clary opened her eyes and adjusted to her new view of the world, Izzy threw herself on Clary, eyes watery.

"Don't you scare me like that ever again!" She cried, crushing her into a bear hug. "I thought your brain was fried!"

Clary laughed and pushed the dark haired girl off of her, squinting at her from her place on the floor.

"This is weird. You're all orange."

_"What?!_ Orange looks terrible on me!"

Laughing, Jace pulled Clary up and walked over to K. as Clary was pulled in for more hugs.

She was standing alone, looking at them with a strange look on her face.

"Hey."

She snapped her attention back to him, smiling uneasily. "Hi?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping Clary, and sorry for almost beating you up."

"Glad to help. It's okay, you wouldn't have won anyways."

Jace opened his mouth to say something snarky when a loud "What?" resounded through the room.

He turned see everyone stare and Luke's sister in surprise.

She smiled smugly, hands in her pockets. "You heard me. Parabati."

**lOLOLOLOLOL, personally I love Maelle as a characther, I have big things planned for her, big things indeed. (MWAHAHAHAHAHA) Review?**

**C/N: Hope u liked it :3 like Fishy said, Review plz!**


	12. Finally

**C/N: Hey guys! ~(^.^)~ Its Multi-Fandom :D so just for time's sake, let's just call me Fandom xD so if u see C/N/F then that's me! Fishy asked me to write this chapter! So :D here I go! Promise not to leave u guys hanging :D**

**Sup hommies. Swag. Lol, I'm being weird today…um. So, Fandom wrote 'dis here chaptah…that's really all I have to say…**

* * *

She smiled smugly, hands in her pockets. "You heard me. Parabatai."

"What?" asked Jace looking from Maelle to Clary, confused.

"I said that my sisters and I can make Isabelle and Clary parabatai . Come on now people, it's a simple concept."

"Hmmm…" Clary murmured, considering it.

"Awesome!" Isabelle exclaimed, running towards Clary and throwing her arms around her.

"Great. I'll go call 'em up." Maelle said, strutting out of the room.

Jace turned to K, wanting to continue to thank her. He was alarmed to see the odd look still on her face. He was about to ask about it when Clary yawned.

"Wow, that really took it out of me," Clary sighed, stretching her arms above her head.

"I sense that its bed time." K said playfully, walking over to Magnus, "I'm going to head out, bye!" She gave Magnus a quick hug and walked towards the door, only stopping to turn around to wave.

Only Clary saw the green tears that slipped down her face, perspective on the world changed by the gift so graciously given. **(A/N sdnfasdjn. Best line evah.)**

"Come on, time to go to bed." Jace said smiling while he took Clary's hand to lead her to his room. He still didn't trust her by herself.

"GOODNIGHT!" Izzy yelled at them before they left the Library.

"Night Clary." Simon said quietly after the door closed behind them. He had been feeling more and more excluded from her Shadowhunter life lately.

"So..." Jace said as they got to his room, "How's that heat vision working for you?"

"It'S...kinda frustrating. Instead of everything being the right color, everything is red, blue, orange, yellow, green, and sometimes purple. Mostly things are blue, like the bed and all the furniture, but people, they are different, they come in a lot of different colors, like your all are red and orange and green. It's a bit confusing. It's better than nothing though."

Jace nodded, looking sympathetic.

"So do you really want to be parabatai with Izzy?" He asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. She's is my best friend. And the only girl here." She said logically.

Jace nodded. "Okay, well tomorrow, I assume Maelle will get the Iron Sisters to come and do the ritual. It's painless, and it only lasts half an hour. All they do really is draw the parabatai rune on you and then do some exercises that teach you how to use the rune."

"Kay…" Clary said, her eyes drooping.

Jace laughed, "Goodnight." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and tucking her in.

He was about to leave when he heard Clary's voice, "Don't go…" her voice sounded vulnerable and soft. And he could never say no to her."

He curled up next to her and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Awww!" Izzy yelled as she entered Jace's room and found Clary and Jace curled up together.

"Jesus!" Clary yelled jumping up. Jace just glared at Izzy.

"Come on you two love birds, it's time for the ceremony!" Izzy said excitedly grabbing Clary by the wrist.

"What time is it anyways?" Jace asked still cross from being woken up in such a manner.

"5 A.M." Izzy said.

"Why do we have to get up so early?"

"Maelle said that this was the only time the Iron Sisters and she weren't busy today. Apparently they have a lot of work to do." Izzy said dragging Clary out of the room.

"Hey wait up!" Jace called untangling himself from his blankets.

* * *

"So it's a painless process that should only last an half an hour to an hour, and… Blondie needs to leave leave." Maelle said finishing off her explanation of the whole process.

"What?! Why!?" He said, angrily, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on don't be a drama queen, you've been through this process and you know Clary and Izzy will both be fine. Go play with Alec or something." Maelle said a bit annoyed.

The other Iron Sisters that had come had been walking around the Library, getting ready for the process.

Jace glared at Maelle, "Fine." He said angrily and kissed Clary on the cheek and hugged Izzy, "See you two soon." He promised.

He walked to the weapons room, knowing that's where his parabatai will be.

He let his mind wander and thought of how Clary and Izzy becoming parabatai might change them. When he became parabatai with Alec he gained the knowledge of what Alec was feeling most of the time, whether he's alive or not, or if he's in danger. It was confusing at first having someone else's emotions and whereabouts in your head, but he got used to it.

By then he had reached the weapons room.

"Alec." He said when we walked in and saw Alec messing with some Seraph blades.

"Ah so they kicked you out eh?" He said not taking his eyes off of his work.

"Yep." Jace flung himself on a bench and stared at the ceiling.

"Where's Magnus? I thought you guys would be making out or something."

Alec flushed a bright red, and looked down at the weapon in his hands. "Well-I-we were. But then he said something about needing to go home and make sure K. is okay. And I have no idea what that means."

"Who cares? Lets go train or something."

Alec nodded distractedly and followed him out of the room.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. I have a thing to say. And this is serious! So listen up! I really wanna stop and take a moment to thank all of you who have supported this story! It really means a lot to me, and I cannot tell you how happy I am when I get reviews. I especially want to thank anyone who has followed me as an author. That means you want to get spammed by anything new I write!**

**And to chairwomanmeow15, CannibleDuckWithAnAxe4, ilookOnTheBrightside, and Multi-Fandom-Lover123: I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS. REALLY. FANDOM, I JUST- BEST CO-WRITER EVER :3. THE REST OF YA'LL PRETTY LITTLE THINGS: I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON MASSIVE AND HEARTFELT REVIEWS FORM YOU GUYS ON EVER CHAPTER, AND IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**


	13. The Iron Sisters

**C/O/F: :D Heyy guyyss! xD okay so this one is all Fishy's so thank her for her genius and talent. Okay here we gooo! xD**

**Hey all you pretty lil bitches, (or bros. You could be bros. Are some of you bros? I think it's all girls reading this right now...you should tell me if you aren't so I know.) I'm back, and I'm better than ever! Lulls, this is kinda a filler chapter, but it introduces you to the Iron Sisters a little more.**

Maelle watched as the door closed behind the blond boy, and turned quickly to the two girls, who both looked rather nervous.

"Alright then, now 'tha Blondie is out of the picture, we can get down to business." She motioned them forward, further into the room. "I'd like you to meet everyone first, though." She walked towards a slim figure in an armchair that was bent over a thick dusty book, concentrating fiercely.

"Sister Kennedy." The bent figure looked up, revealing a round faced girl with shoulder length auburn hair and black glasses perched on her nose. She was dressed much like Maelle, wearing a leather jacket and precarious high heels. A lace choker adorned her neck, with a ruby set into the middle. Runes swirled up her arms. Her eyes were a dark brown, and she looked vaguely puzzled to see them in front of her. Suddenly her expression cleared, and she smiled warmly at them.

"Sister Maelle! Are we almost ready to go? She closed the heavy book with a thud, standing up and cradling it in one arm.

Maelle smiled just as warmly back at her, no trace of sarcasm in it.

"Just about, I wanted to introduce you to Clarissa Fray and Isabelle Lightwood, as we'll be working with them today. Sister Kennedy is our librarian, I guess you could say."

She turned to the two girls, holding her hand out to Clary first.

"Kennedy Bullock, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Clary shook her hand, smiling back. "I'm Clary. Just Clary. It's great to meet you."

Kennedy released Clary's hand, before turning to Isabelle. "And you must be Isabelle Lightwood. How wonderful to meet you," she said, holding out her hand to Izzy. "

Izzy beamed, shaking her hand firmly.

She turns back to Maelle, looking apologetic. "I would love to chat, but I'd like to make sure I have the words down right before we start. Excuse me." She walked away, flipping through the book and murmuring to herself.

Maelle shrugged, and then raised her hands to cup her mouth. "Hey Amelia!" She yelled, and a petite blond woman turned away from the window at her call.

"What?!" She shouted back.

"Get your skinny little bum over here, there's some people you got to meet!"

The woman made her way across the room, stopping before them, hands on her hips. She was tiny, shorter than Clary, with thin, doll like features. She had startlingly intense blue eyes, and her blond hair was long and thick, dip dyed a raspberry pink. She was dressed daringly, wearing a short, tight, black dress with a metal studded collar. Her tiny legs were encased in thin fishnets, and she was wearing tall red boots.

"Quoi?" She said curiously, her voice Smokey and thick with a French accent.

"Amellia, this is Clary Fray and Isabelle Lightwood."

She looked at Clary, eyebrows raised. "You're Clarissa Fray? The little girl who stopped a big war." Suddenly she scowled. "Imbécile. You ruined all my fun."

The polite smile melted from both the girl's faces. "Excuse me?" Clary said, annoyance splashed across her face.

Maelle quickly intervened, throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Amelia is our natural born fighter. She was about to leave to fight when our Brothers called off, saying that it was over. She was a little disappointed."

"Well I don't th-" Isabelle started angrily, before she was interrupted by an excited gasp from Amelia. She looked up at Maelle, smiling mischievously.

"Speaking of our Brothers..._he_ was looking for you today, and was quite disappointed when I informed him you were out."

To Clary's amazement, Maelle flushed a bright red, and quickly withdrew her arm. "I told him not to." She said quietly, looking mournful.

"I'll set him straight," said the blonde. "He'll be less inclined to come poking around while he's missing some teeth." The tiny girl cracked her knuckles, looking comically fierce.

"No..." Maelle murmured distractedly. "I'll talk to him."

Amelia shrugged, looking suddenly bored. "Tout ce que." She looked at Clary and Isabelle blankly. "I guess it was nice meeting you. Au revoir." She drifted into another part of the room, humming under her breath.

Maelle smiled sheepishly at them. "Yeah...we love her, but sometimes she can be a little...off. Sweet lil love though."

As Maelle pulled them towards another person, Isabelle leaned towards Clary and muttered, "She calls that sweet?"

Clary suppressed a snicker as they reached a woman tracing runes onto the floor. She straightened at their arrival and nodded at them. She was dressed just as similar to the other Iron Sisters, leather, metal, and precarious heels. She had long curly black hair and deep green eyes that stood out against her creamy skin.

"Sister Maelle." She said solemnly, nodding.

"Sister Nalia. This is-"

"Clary Fray and Isabelle Lightwood, I know. I believe we have some things to discuss."

**C/O/F: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Lololol I hoped u liked this one :D I sure did and make sure to review so Fishy and I know what u guys like/love lol :D until next time!**

**Ayyyy, review. Or I'll cut your pretty little boobs off.**


	14. In Which Latin is Spoken

**I have to talk about this. If you don't want to hear it, just skip down, but it's something I've been dwelling on for a while, and if I don't talk about it, I'll lose my mind.**  
**War is such a hideous contrast to what the human race pretends to be. You know, we say we're advanced, and we have all this technology and thumbs, and we tell ourselves that we're better than the rest of the creatures on this dying planet. But we're not. You know how else solves their problems by fighting? Animals. And we can't pretend to be this great, intelligent species while millions of people died through the brutal coarse of war, gasping for breath and wishing they could have said goodbye better, seen their Mothers and Wives one last time. Standing up for what you believe in isn't worth anything if you destroy these things while you become something else, some grotesque version of human being gunning down another man that has a family, that wants to go home just as much as you do. If we're so intelligent, why can't make more of an effort without violence. And I know that sometimes violence may be the only plausible that you can see, but maybe if violence is really the only answer, maybe what your fighting for isn't worth it in the first place.**

* * *

**Ohh hey. This is the actual author's note. I meant to update this earlier, and I was set on this being really long and having a ton of stuff in it, but then writer's block decided to kick my ass, and I started questioning my writing, and just bleh.**

**RUNOS-SISTER: Yeah man, I feel you. I had meant to get more into/just focus on them, but then my OC kinda muscled their way in and became a bigger part then I thought they would be. Maybe I need to stop being such a push over author...**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: You guys really really really need to read From Ashes by ImmortalAriadneGoddess. It's really good, and portrays Clary as less of a help less damsel then a lot of Fanfic's do, which was refreshing.**

**It really needs to be spread around.**

* * *

"Talk about what? Are we in some kind of trouble?" Clary said apprehensively. "Did we do something wrong?"

Nalia cocked her head to the side, looking at them with some form of cold amusement. "Oh no, at  
least...not yet."

"Not...yet? Could you stop talking in riddles please?" Isabelle said, feeling rather tired of how cryptic everything was and strange people.

Expression not changing, Nalia continued on impassively. "You, Clarissa Fray, are in danger."

"D-danger?" Clary squeaked, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was associating with her life far too often now.

Nalia nodded gravely, turning to Maelle. "She seems unsettled. Maybe you should speak to her instead of me. I will gather our Sisters so we may perform the ceremony." She glided away, making no noise.

"What did she mean I'm in danger?"

Maelle looked at her, clear pity in her jade eyes, mingled with suppressed fear.

"Well...we've been watching you for quite a while, since you opened that first portal in that fortunes shop. Your power has always been very advanced, very powerful. But since" she hesitates, displaying reluctantly hardly displayed. "Since Valentine kidnapped you, and through the course of his actions, your soul...has been cracked."

There was a tense beat of silence, in which Izzy spoke up in a wavering voice. "Cracked?"

"Well...maybe damaged would be a better word. And because of this, your energy and power will be displayed to anyone who knows how to look. There hasn't been a soul such of yours in thousands of years. There will be people... things after you. Anybody in our world would kill for this kind of power, this kind of leverage over the Clave."

Clary struggled to breathe; feeling like the ground was shifting under her. She sat down slowly, trying to slow the pounding of heart. Above her, she could vaguely hear Isabelle making demands, waving her hands wildly.

_"Why me?_" She thought. _"I never wanted this. I was fine going to school, going to the comic store with Simon, but now neither of us will ever be the same. Never."_

"Clary? Clary?" Someone was speaking softly to her, kneeling at her level. Isabelle. Her large velvet eyes searched hers intently, growing increasingly worried at the dull look in them. "Are you ready? They want to start."

Clary nodded, taking the hand offered to her. Isabelle pulled her up, keeping their hands clasped tightly together.

She nodded determinedly at Maelle. "We're ready."

Maelle said nothing, gesturing at them to follow her. Chalked into the floor, an intricate circle swirled on the ruined oak floor. Around this circle were glowing runes. The four Sisters stood evenly placed around the circle, looking powerful and important.

Maelle carefully lead the two through a space in the runes, warning them to not disturb the chalked circle.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This can't be undone."

Clary looked at Isabelle, who was looking at her with a hopeful expression. And she realized, that even though she was feeling alone, Izzy had been alone all her life. She acted just like a normal teenage girl, (Minus being able to kill a man with a bobby pin), but she didn't get to go to the mall or gossip with other girls her age. All she had were Jace and Alec, and she couldn't exactly paint their nails. Izzy had been there for her more than anyone lately, and she wasn't likely to forget it.

She smiled back at her, the glazed over expression clearing. "Of course," Isabelle beamed back at her, her whole face lighting up.

"Very well," She gestured to Sister Nalia, who crouched down, finalizing the rune before her. Suddenly, a bright white wall of light flared up around them, blocking their view of the rest of the room, leaving the two cut off from the world.

Sister Kennedy's warm voice floated towards them, sounding far away.

"Ego, soror sororum Kennedy ferri invocántibus angelus Raziel ligare haec duo venantes umbram quandam religacionem amicitiam, animi, fide, et victima." As she spoke, runes wind themselves up the girl's arms, snaking down into their join hands.

"Quaerere in auxilium sibi, et certe ad proelia veni. Horum filios vestros ut ligatis potens in proelio commodum omnia dæmonia, et adoraverit in malum!"** (A/N: Ahahah, Latin.)**

The bright wall seemed to glow brighter as she yelled the last words, and Izzy seemed to know what Sister Kennedy was saying, but Clary had no clue.

"It is done." Sister Nalia's voice rang with finality.

And Izzy felt like her head was going to explode. Gasping, she fell to her knees bashing her them on the cold floor, clutching her head. Clay's most recent memories flowed into her mind, blocking all individual thought.

* * *

Clary's bloodcurdling scream ripped from her throat and through the small room, her body convulsing on the blood splattered floor. Her eyes rolled back into her head, which cracked onto the rough floor. The pain sucked away any coherent thought, and all she could feel was the pain that racked every fiber of her being.

Above her, Valentine looked over the scene before impassively as his only daughter writhed on the ground. The dark, sick looking rune glowed a dark red on her arm, where had drawn it, scorning her skin. She wouldn't tell him what it meant, but it was plain to see now, Torture or Pain perhaps. He turned, walking towards the door. A follower shifted uneasily behind him, hesitating before opening his mouth to speak.

"Sir, don't- don't you think that's enough? It obviously worked."

Valentine didn't pause, or even look back. "Throw some acid on it, and then try the next one." As he closed the door behind him, his daughter's screams reached a crescendo, than quieted into loud sobs.


	15. ANGST ANGST ANGST

**Fandom: OMG SORRY GUISEEEE ;_; Fishy and I feel awful, but you all know how absolutely INSANE life gets right? Ya Feel me? So here's the long awaited chapter, and the ending is a bit rough, so BLAME ME KK? I WROTE IT! XD *goes and runs into a corner surrounded by pillows and stuffed animals *OKAY YOU CAN START BLAMING ME NOW. Anyways ENJOY 333**

**Yeah, I do feel pretty bad about making you guys wait this long, but there was some life stuff I had to deal with. I've been dealing with depression, and my Mom has MS (multiple sclroisi) so she's really sick, and my Dad is just...a bastard and it's really been hard lately, so I had to focus on getting healthy and you know, dealing. But I'm doing better now, so this probably wont happen again. (Probably.)**

** But! Good news! I got on to Color guard! I am a flaggot. (Get it?) And I got a kitty! Her name is Nona. She is the cutest thing ever!**

**Enough of my rambling. Without further ado, Blind Hope, chapter 17!**

* * *

Clary leaned over Izzy anxiously, watching her parabatai's sleeping face twist in obvious pain. She felt sick, guilt sitting heavily in her chest, because she knew all too well what she could be seeing right now. The Iron Sisters had moved Isabelle onto one of the plush couches that dotted the massive room, and they sat beside her, looking stoic.

Clary covers her face with her hands, sounding stricken as she mumbles, "We should never have done this."

"We did warn you," Sister Nalia reminded her coolly.

Clary snapped her head up, glaring tearfully at the orange blob to her left, "I know you warned me dammit! I should have known better!"

Maelle places a calming hand on Clary's shoulder.

"We should have foreseen this. It's not surprising that this caused some ill effects. But she will be just fine, given time. Don't worry."

"But it's my fault! I-"

A sudden gasp from Isabelle halts Clary immediately, who turns to see her awake, velvet eyes wild. Clary could sense the fear and desperation radiating off her, and she grabs her hand, speaking softly.

"Izzy? Hey, it's me Clary, you're okay. You're safe."

Isabelle looks at her for a moment, before drawing in a deep breath and jolting up, burying her head into Clary's shoulder as she begins to cry.

"Clary," she chokes out between sobs. "It was so t-terrible. It hurts."

Clary does her best to soothe her, rubbing her back gently. "I know. I know."

Isabelle suddenly draws back, tears still slipping down her face, but her eyes are fierce, and her voice is strong.

"He won't ever touch you again. Not on my watch, got it?"

Clary feels tears start to well up in her eyes and smiles back shakily.

"Got it."

* * *

Isabelle and Clary walk into the training room laughing, where Alex and Jace are lying on their backs, breathing heavily.

Jace springs up at their appearance, looking rather anxious.

"How'd it go?"

The girls look at each other, their laughter quickly stifled.

"There were some...complications."

Seeing Jace's worried look, Clary adds on, "But we're great now! Now problems at all, right Iz?"

The girls beam at each other, and Isabelle turns to Alec, who has stood up, moving to stand beside Jace.

"Have you seen Simon?"

"Hmmm? Oh no, I haven't. I think he went home. Band practice?"

Jace scoffs. "I don't know why they practice. That mundie monstrosity will never improve."

"Jace!" Clary admonishes, swatting

at him. "Be nice!"

"Well, I'm going to go find him."

Isabelle hugs Clary before flouncing off into the hallway.

"And I'm going to go over to see Magnus." Alec puts his hand on Clary's shoulder and smiles at her.

"I'm really proud of you and Iz." He leaves the room quietly, looking a bit preoccupied.

After Alec leaves the room Jace turns to Clary, then starts. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Clary?! What's wrong?!" He asks panicking, drawing her into his arms, trying to console her.

She pulls back, "It's my fault Izzy got hurt! That she knows my memories, and now she feels like she needs to protect me because she knows what happened to me while Valentine had me! She can feel the agony I felt, and it all my fault! She won't be able to protect me, no one can!" She sounded frustrated, like she has thought about this over and over since she was rescued.

"Wait, what!? Clary, don't blame yourself!" Jace said back dumbfounded, he never knew she felt this way, No one did. She tried her hardest to hide it, even from Izzy.

"Don't pretend you didn't know that this was all my fault, that we're all doomed because of me. You all would've been better off if I never existed!"

"**_Clary_**!" Jace said, astonished and upset. How could she feel this way?!

"Jace. Don't." she said quietly and ran out of the room quickly, brushing away tears.

Jace was too surprised to run after her.

* * *

**Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Feel good. Santa's breaking down on a camels back... **

**Anyone know what song that's from?**

**So yeah chapter. Again, sorry for the lateness. Won't happen again. Sorta of a filler chapter, but the next one or two chapters (depends) should be super jammed back with action. Secrets are revealed! Clace! Maelle kicks ass! It's all coming next.**

**Read and review my lovelies. Peace out,**

**Catfish.**


	16. AN: Story Rewrite

Hey guys, Fishy here. I was thinking that maybe this story needs to be rewritten. Like completely redone maybe? I dunno, there's just a lot of gaping plot holes and I'm not sure if the emotional reactions from characters are correct, and I'm just not sure. I love this, and I've loved writing it, but I feel like it could be a lot better.

But I don't really know if it's such a good idea, and I haven't talked to Fandom about this (although I'm sure she'll see it and be all NIGGA YOU CRAY) so you guys should PM and review about it okay?

Nemo out.


End file.
